


We’ll be smoke and ink someday

by thepilot



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carlton Drake, Consensual Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sex Work, Top Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Set several years prior to Venom and Civil War. Whilst on a business trip in Cali, newly promoted Quentin Beck meets newly graduated physician and future entrepreneur Carlton Drake.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Carlton Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trope is in the Air





	We’ll be smoke and ink someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope is in the Air  
> Trope: no love  
> AU: sex work
> 
> Even though this is set several years prior to Venom and Civil War, it may still be a bit ooc, and I apologize: I’m more used to writing Morris/Warm.

Quentin knew he’d regret his third tanqueray and tonic following his exit from the on site bar connected to his hotel, but his nerves were still wound tight like a spring ready to burst. He swirled his tiny black straw in his glass, replaying his day for the hundredth time: waking up in San Francisco in the hotel suite he wouldn’t have been able to pay for, had it not been provided to him by the company, meeting with potential clients, getting lunch with one of the clients, and receiving the final word on his project proposal of a ground-breaking holographic technology. 

“You dropped your jacket.”

Quentin turned to the side and was met with freckles, full, plush lips and large brown eyes framed by thick black lashes. The eyes looked down and Quentin followed the movement to see that his jacket was indeed on the ground. Before he could slide off his bar stool, a sharply dressed man was scooping it up and handing it back to him. The man moved like liquid copper and smelled like cedar, vanilla and  _ sex.  _

“Thanks,” Quentin managed to say as he fumbled with trying to drape the jacket on his chair. After several failed attempts, he settled for looping it beneath the bar on a purse hook.

“Wouldn’t want to lose your jacket. Burberry isn’t exactly cheap.”

A smile crept across Quentin’s face. He’d enjoy nothing more than to fuck this man senseless, and that was exactly what he planned to do. 

“Everything is expensive these days,” Quentin shrugged. 

“But everything has a price.”

The man slid his hand over to Quentin’s thigh and leaned in.

“If you’re willing to pay, that is,” the man breathed. Meaning was not lost on Quentin as he downed his drink and motioned to the bartender, who was nearby and wiping glasses dry. 

“You can close out my tab for the evening.”

——-

“Rough talk?”

“Fine. As long as you don’t give me commands. I’m my own boss, after all.”

“I charge by the hour, condoms need to be on for anal, and if you bore me, I’ll charge additional fees,” the man teased, licking a stripe up to Quentin’s ear. Quentin ran his hand over the man’s muscled arm, tracing the ridges. Already skin to skin, he could feel the man flex under the touch. 

“Oh sweetie, I assure you, this will not be boring,” Quentin smirked. The man nipped at Quentin’s ear and hummed.

“That’s what they all say.”

“What if  _ I’m  _ bored?” Quentin shot back. The man smirked and sat up, his thighs spreading out even further over Quentin’s waist. 

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

The man surged down to Quentin’s lips and the room echoed with wet pops and sucks. Quentin felt a hand trace down to one of his nipples, and the man started toying with the bud, rolling it between his fingers and tugging. He switched to the other side, and Quentin began roving his fingers through the man’s soft black hair. 

After several minutes, the man started wiggling his way down Quentin’s torso until he was straddling his ankles. Quentin followed the man’s movement, knowing precisely what was next. He tried to prepare himself for those pretty lips making contact with his dick, but the first touch had him curling his toes and moaning.

The man swirled around the tip for a bit, then licked and kissed along the shaft, one of his hands beginning work at the base. Quentin resumed running his hands through the man’s hair, watching eagerly as his cock was taken care of. 

Blissfully, the man pulled back and started wrapping his lips around Quentin’s cock and started slipping up and down, his hand still in place at the base, now twisting in rhythm with the bobbing.

Quentin felt that familiar burn growing in his body, his hand unintentionally squeezing a bit harder in the man’s hair. The man pulled smirked.

“I’m impressed. My clients usually cum as soon as I start impaling their dick in my mouth.”

“I aim to please.”

The man crawled around until he was laying on his back, mimicking Quentin’s position, and Quentin wasted no time climbing over top of the man. In his new position, he was able to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He lathered his fingers up, and then took the box of condoms and bottle of lube, and squeezed it over the man’s fluttering hole. 

He tossed the bottle onto the bed, knowing he’d be needing it in a few minutes. He grabbed a condom for them both and tossed one over to the man as he ripped his own open with his teeth and rolled it onto his dick. He grabbed up the lube once more, dripping it on his cock; Quentin could see the man’s attentive gaze. 

“Ready?” Quentin asked as he brought a lubed finger to the man’s hole. The man simply nodded and after a few experimental swirls, Quentin pushed in. 

The man shut his eyes and moaned, his hand clenching on the sheets. 

“You’re so tense, sweetie. You usually top, don’t you?”

The man opened his eyes, but they were still half lidded.

“Yes, but I knew you’d fuck me good, so I wasn’t going to bring it up.”

Quentin smirked and added a second finger, scissoring around a bit.

“If I’m ever in town again, we’ll have to try that.”

The man nodded and Quentin resumed his work, adding a third finger and pressing in, trying to find the man’s prostate. Judging by the reaction he soon received after rubbing against a hard spot as small as a pea. Quentin added a fourth finger and the man started crying out in pleasure. He started fucking his fingers in the man’s hole, which made the man arch his back in pleasure.

“Fuck me, now. I’m ready,” the man moaned. Quentin slowly pulled his fingers out with an obscene squelch, and the man whimpered.

Quentin took his dick in hand and rubbed a bit more lube onto it before urging the man to open his legs wider. The man pulled his knees up to his chest and nodded, and Quentin was happy to oblige, lining his cock up to the man’s hole and slowly pushing in. They were both moaning as Quentin slid in, the hot, suffocating walls on the man’s ass enveloping Quentin’s dick perfectly. Once he was fully sheathed, he let the man adjust to his length and width before pulling back out slowly.

Deciding the man was properly adjusted, Quentin slowly began fucking the man, dipping down to run his lips over the man’s mouth. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, but you’re fucking huge,” the man smirked. Quentin chuckled.

“Good to know.”

Quentin established a rhythm, and slowly started picking up his pace and chasing his orgasm. 

“Faster,” the man moaned. Quentin was happy to oblige and started pounding in with increased ferocity, the man grunting at each thrust as his breath was pounded out of him. The familiar warmth started spreading through Quentin, and he wrapped a hand around the man’s cock. It took a few tries to match his own rhythm, but once he’d caught on, he could see the muscles in the man’s body twitching and it wasn’t long before he was spilling over. Quentin followed immediately, his vision going white momentarily. 

————-

“This is way too much,” the man frowned, counting the bills Quentin had placed in his hands. 

“We fucked for five hours. Plus you said you needed it for med school loans and that company you started up.”

“Well yeah, but-“

“Take it. I’ll call you the next time I’m out here. Or you can call me the next time you’re in New York.”

“Let me give you my business card, then,” the man shrugged, digging in his coat pocket. He passed it over to Quentin and smiled. As Quentin examined the small bit of card, the man headed for the door. 

“Definitely not boring, by the way,” the man stated as he opened the door.

“Same. It was nice to meet you-“ Quentin held the card up to once again read the name printed there, “Doctor Drake.”

“Later, Mr. Beck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Carlton Drake is just beginning to start up the Life Foundation, and he’s picking up some cash doing sex work: he’s self employed.


End file.
